Raconte-moi ton histoire
by Lune De Neige
Summary: Feuille de Houx (La Guerre des Clans) et Loki (Marvel) viennent d'univers très différents mais sont pourtant très proches. Ils n'ont jamais accepté le fait d'avoir été adoptés. S'ils se rencontraient un jour que se diraient-ils ? Comment le vivraient-ils ? One-Shot Crossover. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.


**Raconte-moi ton histoire.**

 _L'idée m'est venue d'écrire un OS entre Feuille de Houx (La Guerre des Clans) et Loki (Marvel). Les deux univers sont certes très différents mais je trouve que ce sont deux personnages qui ont vécus une histoire très similaire et qui ont plus ou moins sombré dans la folie suite à une certaine révélation. Ajoutons à cela une grande ressemblance physique ! Feuille de Houx sera justement représentée sous des traits_ humains _pour faciliter la cohérence du texte. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _La vie est injuste._

Si Loki n'avait jamais réellement vu les choses de cette façon, Feuille de Houx ne verra plus jamais sa propre vie autrement.

 _Tu n'es pas mon fils biologique._

 _Ils ne sont pas mes enfants._

Tous deux ont grandi dans le même mensonge. Un mensonge sur leurs origines. Un mensonge sur leur véritable nature. Or, il arrive un moment où le mensonge ne peut plus être contenu et la vérité doit éclater, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Comment la vérité peut-elle être perçue par les différents individus ? Peut-être que certains n'en auraient rien à faire, peut-être que d'autres seraient éternellement reconnaissants envers leurs parents adoptifs ?

Mais cela ne fut ni le cas de Feuille de Houx, ni de Loki. Comment avait-on pu leur mentir ? Comment avait-on pu se jouer d'eux toutes ces années ? Voilà qui expliquait tout ! Voilà pourquoi Thor avait toujours été le favori. Voilà pourquoi Feuille de Houx avait toujours pensé qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Bien sûr, le bonheur n'est pas éternel et cette dernière l'avait bien compris. Elle ne pourra jamais revenir à sa vie d'avant. Une vie heureuse avec ses frères et ses parents adorés. Feuille de Houx avait tant aimé sa famille, elle aurait tout donné pour eux. Elle avait tant fait pour les rendre fiers d'elle malgré ses échecs. Elle avait eu une enfance heureuse. Sans avoir de talent particulier, elle s'accrochait à ses objectifs et à ce en quoi elle croyait. Et un jour, un élément perturbateur, un élément étranger à sa vie de confort, a tout brisé à jamais. Ainsi, on lui avait menti. Ceux qu'elle croyait être ses parents, ne l'avaient jamais été. La vie qu'elle avait menée n'était qu'une montagne de mensonges. Non seulement elle s'était sentie trahie mais en plus elle ne faisait même pas partie de la Prophétie. Une autre personne qu'elle aura la chance d'en profiter. Feuille de Houx imaginait déjà son futur loin des secrets qu'elle partageait avec ses frères, elle n'en faisait désormais plus partie. Elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, elle avait déjà du sang sur les mains.

Loki aussi avait un frère qu'il avait dit aimer plus que tout au monde. Un frère qui lui avait pourtant toujours fait de l'ombre. Un frère qui attirait continuellement les feux des projecteurs sur lui, faisant passer Loki en second, et encore, parfois on ne le remarquait pas du tout. Il avait cru que si le trône revenait à Thor, c'est parce qu'il était l'aîné et parce qu'il en était digne. Enfin, il s'était résolu à penser ainsi, puisqu'il savait qu'il n'était pas le « favori ». Pourtant, la véritable raison était autre. Loki n'était pas le fils légitime et en plus il était l'enfant de l'ennemi de son peuple.

Quel dommage que l'un comme l'autre soient autant aveuglés par la tristesse et la colère. Peut-être auraient-ils compris tout ce que leurs parents adoptifs avaient sacrifié par amour pour eux s'ils avaient pris le temps de réfléchir. Peut-être auraient-ils compris que les choses auraient pu être pires et qu'ils auraient pu être abandonnés à leur sort et mourir après leur naissance. Mais comment prendre le temps de réfléchir à une telle chose ? C'est toujours plus simple lorsque ça arrive aux autres. On a envie de les consoler mais d'une certaine façon, on est bien heureux de ne pas être dans la même situation. Aujourd'hui, ils sont eux-mêmes victimes des tourments de la vie et de leur destinée.

Feuille de Houx s'est jurée de ne jamais pardonner à sa mère biologique. Elle a voulu lui faire payer ses actes, elle a même essayé de la pousser au suicide. Comment Feuille de Houx peut-elle continuer à vivre et à se battre pour son Clan alors qu'elle est une enfant illégitime née d'un amour doublement interdit ? Comment peut-elle continuer à suivre le Code du Guerrier, la seule chose qui l'animait, alors qu'elle n'aurait même pas dû naître, comme elle l'a si bien dit, et qu'elle était le fruit d'une violation de ce Code ?

Loki ne pardonnera jamais à ses parents de lui avoir caché la vérité. Enfin, sauf à sa mère, la seule qui ait réellement été proche de lui. Sa colère est uniquement contre son père et son frère. Ceux dont il désirait la reconnaissance et l'admiration, ceux qu'il voulait égaler. Or, comment le pourrait-il puisqu'il est le descendant d'un peuple de monstres craints par tout les petits asgardiens ? Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un enfant illégitime, le fils d'un monstre répugnant qui l'avait abandonné dès sa naissance alors qu'il aurait dû être roi.

* * *

Après avoir quitté Asgard, Loki cherchait un peuple à gouverner. Les Humains paraissaient si faibles contrairement à lui. Sans penser qu'il pouvait les sous-estimer, il désirait s'approprier cette planète et ses habitants. Il désirait tous les soumettre. Il voulait uniquement montrer à Odin et à Thor de quoi il était capable et ces faibles créatures étaient pour lui une proie idéale. Cette planète deviendra la scène d'une pièce de théâtre dont cette fois-ci, Thor ne sera pas le héros.

Ce jour-là, il est allé sur Terre pour observer ses habitants qu'il jugeait tous aussi futiles les uns que les autres. D'une certaine façon, il avait pitié d'eux. Ces êtres qui n'avaient aucun pouvoir magique et qui étaient voués à mourir si vite, contrairement à lui.

Il se promenait dans une forêt qui à ses yeux, ne valait pas celles d'Asgard, bien sûr. Rien de cette misérable planète ni de n'importe quelle autre de l'univers ne valait ce qu'on pouvait trouver à Asgard. Il maudissait le sort de ne pas avoir fait de lui un véritable asgardien.

Alors qu'il s'était arrêté devant un bosquet de houx, les yeux perdus dans le vague, il sentit quelque chose percuter son torse.

« Ah ! »

Il vit alors l'une de ces faibles créatures tomber au sol après lui être rentré dedans. Loki n'avait quasiment rien senti, mais la créature avait l'air de s'être fait mal.

Elle se releva avec délicatesse et croisa son regard.

Quelle surprise ! Cette fille… Il avait l'impression de contempler dans un miroir son portrait au féminin ! N'importe qui aurait pu penser qu'elle était sa sœur jumelle ou peut-être même sa fille. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs ondulés qui lui tombaient dans le bas du dos, le front pourvu de quelques longues mèches, une peau blanche et de grands yeux verts émeraude qui le transperçaient, tant ils étaient beaux. Elle semblait jeune, peut-être dix-sept ou dix-huit ans ? Midgard pouvait donc cacher de si belles créatures ? Il luttait pour la regarder avec dédain mais il en était incapable.

« Qui es-tu ?! » Feula t'elle aussitôt, prête à se battre contre lui.

Sur quel ton cette misérable midgardienne osait-elle lui parler ?! Pour qui se prenait-elle cette foutue mortelle ?

« Tu ne sens pas comme les guerriers des autres Clans. Qui es-tu ? Un solitaire ?

\- Je… Te demande pardon ? »

Il ne comprenait absolument pas de quoi elle pouvait bien parler. Sa curiosité était piquée mais par fierté, il ne voulait rien en montrer.

« Je ne me répéterais pas, qui es-tu ?! C'est mon dernier avertissement ! »

Feuille de Houx avait beau avoir trahi les siens, elle était prête à défendre son ancien territoire contre n'importe quelle menace extérieure. Elle avait surtout peur. Ce garçon lui ressemblait beaucoup trop. Elle avait peur d'apprendre qu'il soit son frère caché ou quelque chose dans le même genre. Feuille de houx ne pouvait pas supporter une révélation supplémentaire.

« Puisque tu insiste… Je suis Loki, je suis un dieu et je suis le fruit d'une incroyable providen…

\- Un dieu ? C'est quoi ça ?

\- Ne me coupe pas la parole, vermine !

\- Toujours est-il que je ne sais pas ce qu'est un « dieu ». » Dit-elle, sans prendre le temps de répondre à la provocation.

Il n'aimait pas le ton arrogant qu'elle prenait avec lui. Décidément, elle lui ressemblait trop…

« Un dieu, c'est un être supérieur. Nous vivons plus longtemps que vous sur des planètes bien plus riches et bien plus belles. Nous…

\- Vous êtes… Au-dessus du Clan des Etoiles ?

\- Le quoi ? »

Loki était de plus en plus curieux. Ainsi les midgardiens ne vivaient pas tous comme ceux qu'il avait observés dans ces cités gigantesques et laides ?

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu appelles « Clan des Etoiles » mais il est certain que je suis bien au-dessus !

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain sale petit arrogant ! ? »

Elle ne l'avait pas loupé. Un coup de poing inattendu s'écrasa contre la mâchoire de Loki. Elle le maîtrisa facilement en peu de temps et le plaqua contre le sol.

« Comment fais-tu cela ?!

\- Eh bien, parce que je suis une guerrière ! Sans vouloir t'offenser, je te trouve un peu mollasson… »

Loki la foudroya du regard. Encore une fois il se sentait physiquement inférieur à Thor. Pour que cette demi-portion le mette au sol en deux-temps-trois-mouvements, il devait effectivement être bien faible.

« Alors… Tu vis dans un…Clan ? » Il se maudissait de lui avoir montré son intérêt mais il était trop curieux pour tenir sa langue.

« Je vivais dans un Clan. Rectifia-t-elle en le laissant se relever.

« Et tu as été bannie ? Ricana t-il. Il attendait le bon moment, la moindre erreur afin de pouvoir lui lancer une pique verbale.

\- Je me suis moi-même bannie.

\- Et pourquoi cela ? » Demanda-t-il sur un ton hautain. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait « s'auto-bannir » d'un Clan ou de quelque chose dans le genre. Pour lui, c'était stupide et c'était faire preuve de faiblesse. Il se rappela soudain que c'était pourtant ce que lui avait fait, après le retour de Thor à Asgard… Ah oui, il était vraiment faible.

La jeune fille le dévisagea, ses grands yeux verts remplis de tristesse. Feuille de Houx ne savait plus quoi faire de sa vie désormais. Elle ne savait plus à qui faire confiance ou non. Cependant, sa forte intuition lui soufflait que ce garçon semblait avoir beaucoup souffert, lui aussi. D'une certaine façon, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui accorder un peu de sa confiance. Elle se laissa tomber sur une souche d'arbre, main droite cachant son visage. Feuille de Houx l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Après un moment d'hésitation, il prit place sur la souche mais conservait une distance raisonnable avec elle.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Loki.

\- Moi, c'est Feuille de Houx.

\- Même ton prénom est étrange ! Ricana t-il.

\- Et le tien alors ?! Nous avons tous des noms comme ça dans les Clans !

\- Et donc, ces… Clans… Ils fonctionnent comment ? »

Avec fierté, elle lui raconta tout. Elle lui parla des quatre Clans, de leurs ancêtres qui veillaient sur eux depuis le Clan des Etoiles, du Code du Guerrier, de la hiérarchie, de leur mode de vie…

Loki aurait pu et aurait dû être désintéressé mais à quelque part, il était fasciné. Non pas qu'il aurait voulu naître sur cette planète dans l'un de ces fameux « Clans », mais il y avait quelque chose de magique, raconté ainsi par cette jeune fille passionnée. Elle avait une façon de raconter les choses qui lui rappelait certains livres qu'il avait lus dans sa jeunesse.

« Et puisque la vie des Clans est si formidable, pourquoi es-tu partie ? Tu as déserté ? Ricana t-il.

« Je… Ils… ILS M'ONT MENTI ! Explosa-t-elle. ELLE N'ETAIT MÊME PAS MA MERE, ELLE… Oh, excuse-moi, je… J'ai l'impression que ma vie entière est un mensonge. Dit-elle, honteuse.

\- Voyez-vous cela ? Pauvre petite fille. Et que t'a-t-elle fait cette « mère »? »

Feuille de Houx le regarda droit dans les yeux avec colère. Elle venait de vivre les moments les plus douloureux de sa vie et elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on la prenne de haut et que l'on se moque de son histoire. Elle voulait effacer ce petit sourire en coin du visage de ce type mais elle avait besoin de se confier. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre désormais.

\- Je… Tu vois, j'étais vraiment heureuse avec mes parents et mes frères. J'aimais ma mère pour son courage et mon père était le lieutenant du Clan…

\- Une vie de rêve pour une petite princesse n'est-ce pas ? Ah, j'ai connu ça moi aussi… Ce sont des moments très éphémères n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne suis pas une « petite princesse » ! Un incendie a ravagé notre camp un jour et un guerrier qui était encore amoureux de ma mère nous a prit à part. Il voulait que mes frères et moi trouvions la mort dans les flammes, uniquement pour faire souffrir notre mère. Alors que nous pensions mourir, elle a révélé que notre mort n'aurait aucun effet sur elle puisque nous n'étions pas ses enfants… » La voix de Feuille de Houx s'était brisée et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle avait préféré ne pas mentionner sa réorientation lors de son apprentissage et encore moins la Prophétie par respect envers ses frères. De toute façon, elle n'en avait jamais fait partie.

« Oh, un véritable drame, dis-moi ! Le guerrier fou amoureux qui tente de tuer celle qu'il aime ainsi que sa progéniture tandis que tout brûle autour d'eux ! » Loki avait dit cela sur un ton dramatique et très exagéré qu'il accompagnait de grands gestes avec ses bras. Il se moquait ouvertement d'elle mais Feuille de Houx avait tant souffert que cela ne lui faisait plus rien. Elle se dit que si elle ne réagissait pas, il finirait bien par se lasser.

Les paroles de cette jeune fille rappelaient pourtant à Loki un souvenir bien amer. Il était le mieux placé pour comprendre sa douleur. Pourquoi cette gamine qu'il ne connaissait même pas parlait aussi bien de ce sentiment de trahison et de solitude qu'il ressentait en permanence ? Il aurait peut-être préféré être le seul à avoir connu un tel sort pour pouvoir s'en plaindre plus facilement et avoir une raison de s'en plaindre ? Il n'osa aucun geste amical ou compatissant envers elle, il l'invita juste à poursuivre.

« Les jours ont passé et nous étions incapable de regarder notre mère adoptive, ni même de l'approcher. Nous ne pouvions pas lui pardonner de nous avoir caché la vérité durant toutes ces années. Un jour nous avons appris que sa sœur, donc notre tante, était notre véritable mère, et le pire, c'est qu'elle était guérisseuse, donc elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir des enfants, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, notre père était un guerrier dans un Clan ennemi, ce qui est doublement interdit. Nous n'aurions doublement pas dû naître.

\- Elle est bonne celle-là ! Tu sais quoi ? Je devrais même noter tout ce que tu me dis parce qu'une histoire comme la tienne au théâtre, elle aurait un succès phénoménal ! Tous sortiraient leur petit mouchoir de leur poche pour essuyer leurs larmes ! »

Loki était ébloui par la rage qui dévorait le corps de cette jeune fille. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était. Il aimait se moquer d'elle mais en même temps, il était fasciné. Il aimait voir à quel point ce type de sentiment affectait le corps et le cœur d'autrui. Il avait l'impression de s'admirer dans un miroir. S'il avait bien compris, cette fille était donc une « clan-mêlée », le fruit d'une union interdite. Elle ne savait donc plus quelle était sa véritable identité. Un peu comme lui, d'ailleurs.

« Et après… Et après, l'autre, là, il menaçait de tout révéler alors, je… Je l'ai tué. »

Loki jubilait presque. Finalement cette petite lui plaisait. Elle était allée jusqu'à se couvrir les mains de sang. Il était fasciné par ce que la rage, la haine et la colère avaient fait de cette fille qui était apparemment autrefois si droite et si heureuse. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui offrir un large sourire. Il avait aussi remarqué ce petit sourire en coin sur le visage de Feuille de Houx. Un sourire qui lui rappelait la folie.

« Et moi… C'est moi qui aie tout révélé. Aux quatre Clans. Je l'ai tué pour rien puisque j'ai achevé ce qu'il n'aurait peut-être même pas fait. J'ai brisé le couple de mes parents adoptifs, j'ai destitué ma véritable mère de ses fonctions, j'ai crée une énorme tension entre les Clans, j'ai essayé de tuer ma mère et après je… Je me suis enfuie. Je… Je suis un monstre ! Tout ce que je voulais c'était de connaître ma véritable mère, je…

\- Tu es surtout bien sotte.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Tu me dis que tu as tué celui qui allait ruiner ta vie, or, tu as fait exactement ce qu'il avait prévu de faire… Cela n'a pas de sens* !

\- Je dois… être mauvaise, je suppose. Et puis… Je ne vois pas pourquoi notre secret serait révélé par quelqu'un d'extérieur à notre « famille »…

\- Et dis-moi, tes…frères, tes parents adoptifs les préféraient-ils à toi ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Ils avaient certes quelque chose de spécial que je n'avais pas mais… Jamais nos parents n'auraient fait de favoritisme ! Ils nous aimaient, même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre…

\- Et vous vous entendiez bien ?

\- Œil de Geai est aveugle alors Pelage de Lion et moi l'avions beaucoup soutenu…

\- Et ta mère biologique, pourquoi ne pas être allée jusqu'au bout ? Tu avais peur ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tué ?» La coupa t-il sur un ton pressé et narquois. Il aurait sûrement jubilé si elle la tuait devant lui pour assouvir sa vengeance.

« J'ai… J'ai eu pitié je crois… Je me suis sauvée.

\- Eh bien figure-toi que moi, je ne me suis pas arrêté de si bon chemin et la pitié est un mot que je ne connais guère.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Eh bien vois-tu, dans le monde d'où je viens, j'étais un prince. Je vivais avec mes parents et mon… Frère aîné. » Loki s'arrêta un instant. Faisait-il une erreur de se confier à cette fille ? Après tout, de tous ceux qu'il avait rencontrés depuis sa chute, il avait uniquement mentionné sa haine contre la famille royale et le peuple asgardien, sans jamais en donner les raisons. Curieusement, il sentait que Feuille de Houx n'allait pas le juger. Alors il lui avoua tout. « Mon frère était… Un guerrier puissant, bien plus que ceux qui vivent dans ces « Clans ». Il était respecté, aimé… Il avait un certain charisme qui faisait que tous ne pouvaient que l'aimer. Combien de fois est-il rentré victorieux d'une bataille, combien de fois a-t-il été acclamé, combien de fois nos parents étaient-ils fiers de lui ? Mais combien de fois, lorsqu'il racontait ses exploits guerriers, combien de fois a-t-il mentionné l'aide que je lui ai apportée ? Je ne suis pas un guerrier, je suis un magicien et cela m'a toujours convenu, cependant… J'étais celui que les autres se plaisaient à ignorer. Dans mon dos ils se moquaient de moi, ils me fuyaient… Tandis que mon frère illuminait le peuple tel un majestueux soleil, je n'étais que son ombre et seule la lune se souciait de moi.

\- Bref, tu ne rentrais pas dans le moule. Tu étais un marginal.

\- Comment ?

\- Tu n'appartenais pas à la catégorie la plus populaire de ton peuple, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne plais pas aux autres, ils te fuient, tu les effrayes, ils se méfient de toi comme si tu étais un serpent sournois qui allait les tromper à la moindre occasion.

\- Je pense que l'on peut voir les choses de cette façon, oui… Un jour, alors que mon frère allait devenir roi et succéder à notre père, j'ai appris que j'avais été adopté et que j'étais le fils de notre ennemi, le roi d'un peuple de monstres hideux et bons à effrayer les petits enfants. J'ai été adopté par Odin uniquement pour servir plus tard d'objet politique entre nos deux peuples. Tout s'expliquait… Pourquoi Thor allait hériter du trône alors qu'il n'est qu'une brute sans cervelle. Voilà pourquoi je laissais indifférents les asgardiens, je ne venais pas de leur peuple et inconsciemment, cela devait se ressentir. » Dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur était un exercice vraiment difficile pour lui. Il ne savait quels mots choisir et il avait peur d'éclater dans une colère noire. Cependant, cela l'apaisait, il se sentait plus léger. Il lui raconta ensuite comment il avait accédé au trône pendant une courte période, comment il avait essayé de détruire Midgard lorsque son frère y était exilé et enfin, il lui parla vaguement de son chemin depuis sa chute jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il lui parla aussi de sa mère adoptive, la seule personne qu'il aimait sincèrement.

Feuille de Houx l'écoutait attentivement et hochait souvent la tête en signe de respect. Elle ne pouvait que comprendre ce qu'il ressentait même si elle avait peu connu de réelle rivalité avec ses frères.

« Tu voulais être l'égal de ton frère. Cela me rappelle quelqu'un… Mon frère aveugle s'est toujours cru inférieur par rapport à nous alors qu'il est… Bien plus puissant. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire, conscients qu'ils avaient traversés les mêmes épreuves. Leur vie n'avait été qu'un mensonge et ils avaient constamment ressentis le besoin de prouver leur valeur à autrui. Ils ne savaient qu'ajouter d'autre car ils avaient déjà tout dit. Ils auraient pu approfondir le sujet mais ils se comprenaient tellement l'un l'autre que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il avait petit à petit appris à apprécier cette fille et à lui faire un peu confiance. Ils se sentaient libérés à présent. Se confier est parfois la meilleure chose à faire pour alléger notre esprit. Ils traversaient la même épreuve même si c'était d'une façon différente.

Alors, il se pencha sur elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce fut bref et léger et ce n'était pas quelque chose auquel il voulait donner suite ni elle non plus. Il ne ressentait rien pour elle comme elle ne ressentait rien pour lui, mais une espèce de lien magnétique qui les liait avait fait qu'il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Loki se dit alors que s'il parvenait à gouverner cette planète comme il le désirait, il ne mettrait pas Feuille de Houx dans le même sac que les autres et lui laisserait sa liberté. Qui sait, peut-être la laisserait-il gouverner ce monde à ses côtés ?

* * *

Elle passa devant eux sans remarquer leur présence. Elle était très jeune et avait de magnifiques cheveux argentés qui tombaient sur ses épaules. C'était elle. La Troisième élue de la Prophétie. Celle qui remplacera Feuille de Houx. Nuage de Colombe. Elle voyait là où personne ne pouvait voir et entendait ce que personne ne pouvait entendre. Cependant, elle ne pouvait rien faire contre la magie de Loki.

« Veux-tu que je la supprime ? Cela ne sera pas difficile. Elle a pris ta place, après tout…

\- Non… Non. Les années se sont écoulées et actuellement, je n'ai aucun intérêt à la tuer. Je n'en ai pas envie. Si c'est elle qui sauvera les Clans, eh bien, je l'y encourage.

\- Je suis surpris… Tu étais si en colère lorsque tu m'as parlé de la Prophétie ! »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle était incapable de faire du mal à cette petite, son envie de vengeance lui était passée même si les plaies ne pourront jamais se refermer. Elle espérait qu'un jour Loki pense comme elle. Feuille de Houx était prête à donner sa vie pour cette petite. Et elle le fera.

* * *

* Personnellement, c'est quelque chose que je ne comprends pas non plus… Si quelqu'un a une explication ou une théorie, je prends !


End file.
